Holy Mother
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: Al nacer, Eren había sido arrebatada de los brazos de su madre y de inmediato se le llevó al convento donde crecería preparándose para ser un contenedor digno de un dios, una incubadora inmaculada que no tenía otro propósito más que traer a esa criatura al mundo. / AU! FemEren! Embarazo, Riren...emmm algo de OoC xD
1. Amada

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Holy mother**

 **Capítulo 1 "Amada"**

En el reino de Shiganshina la religión oficial era la de las tres grandes diosas, Sina, la mayor y omnipotente que era la madre creadora de todo, Rose, la diosa que cuidaba y proveía lo material y monetario, y finalmente María, la diosa guerrera que siempre protegía a su pueblo y a su ejército para que salieran victoriosos.

La hermana Eren era más devota de María que de Sina, ella podría dar su vida para proteger a su gente si era necesario y a pesar de ello, de que había más hermanas que seguían ciegamente a Sina ella había sido la elegida, según las profetas.

Diez años antes de su nacimiento incluso su destino ya había sido sellado como la futura madre carnal del hijo de Sina, el único dios, el mesías, el que terminaría con todos los sufrimientos del pueblo y tomaría la corona para llevar a Shiganshina a ser el reino más próspero que había, incluso más, pues el rey actual no era nada malo.

Al nacer, Eren había sido arrebatada de los brazos de su madre y de inmediato se le llevó al convento donde crecería preparándose para ser un contenedor digno de un dios, una incubadora inmaculada que no tenía otro propósito más que traer a esa criatura al mundo.

Ahora, a sus diecinueve años su tiempo de vida se iba acortando, en cuanto el dios naciera ella moriría para darle toda su energía…era un poco triste que ni siquiera lo iba a poder conocer pero no había más que la resignación y las oraciones para calmar su alma inquieta.

Cuando la profeta Annie calculó que Eren debía estar ya por el tercer mes de embarazo le asignaron a un guardia de la corte sacerdotal, el mejor en su clase que no tenía nada que perder si intentaban hacerle daño…obviamente el heredero del rey actual no estaría de acuerdo con el nacimiento de su rival, buscaría la manera de impedir su nacimiento…todos sabían que el príncipe Jean no era muy bueno.

Levi Ackerman, el único del clan Ackerman aceptó la misión de cuidar a la elegida y desde entonces no se despegaba de ella en ningún momento, era su sombra y cualquiera que deseara hablar con ella debía hablar con él primero, era muy astuto y no dejaría que nada le dañara.

Pero el problema más grande de Eren no era Jean y su intento por conseguir la corona o la constante presencia del guardia –de hecho la presencia de Levi era reconfortante-, su problema era que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y lo mucho que había orado…su vientre se sentía vacío, olvidado…estaba asustada y todas las noches le suplicaba a las diosas que le indicaran que hacer, si había hecho algo mal que la perdonaran pues no tener al tan esperado mesías significaría la desgracia.

Finalmente una noche llegó la respuesta gracias a su tan adorada María que siempre se comunicaba con ella por medio de sus sueños. La criatura estaba ahí, pero no se desarrollaba, su crecimiento se había detenido pues ella no sentía amor… ¿Y cómo sentir amor por algo que no conocía y que tampoco era suyo? Le parecía demasiado difícil. La diosa le dio un consejo para que el bebé se desarrollara como debía e incluso mejor…pero eso era imposible, iba en contra de todos sus votos y además no tenía a nadie que le ayudara con eso, bueno, pensaba en alguien pero seguro se negaba…a ese paso perdería al hijo de Sina y ella ardería en una hoguera.

Tocaron a la puerta sacándola de sus cavilaciones, abrió los ojos y se enderezó para cubrir su cabeza con el velo, permitiendo la entrada.

—Buenos días, hermana—le saludó Levi quien por sus ojeras se notaba que había hecho guardia en su puerta.

—Buenos días Levi—respondió en voz baja y con la mirada perdida.

—Se ve bastante cansada, ¿está todo bien?

—No—le indicó con la mano que cerrara la puerta con llave y suspiró. —Me temo que no.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me he pasado la noche en vela rezando—comenzó sentándose en la orilla de la cama. —No siento nada, Levi…aunque esté ahí…—se pasó una mano por su rostro y suspiró. —Su desarrollo se detuvo porque no siento nada por él, eso fue lo que me dijo mi señora María.

—O sea…que la criatura está allí pero no crece—meditó en voz alta sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, él debe crecer con amor…y yo…

— ¿No siente amor por su hijo? —preguntó extrañado.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de que empezara con algún reclamo.

—No es mi hijo—le corrigió y suspiró. —Yo soy solo su contenedor.

—Hermana—se hincó frente a ella y se quitó los guantes de metal para colocar una mano en su vientre. —Esta criatura de aquí, verá como madre a quien le enseñe todo…además, una madre da vida y amor…

—Perdona que te contradiga—le interrumpió con la vista baja. —Pero cuando nazca yo moriré…no tendré la oportunidad de conocerle—Eren leyó la pregunta en los ojos de Levi y suspiró. —Es parte de la profecía.

— ¿Y la profecía se ha cumplido al pie de la letra? —preguntó hincándose frente a ella. —Lo que yo he visto es que los oráculos mienten…porque interpretan sus visiones a su manera, las diosas hablan con todo el que le sirva no solo con los profetas.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Hablan con usted, ¿no es así?...y también conmigo…—tomó sus manos y la vio a los ojos. —Ese bebé no arrebatará su vida, solo necesitará que se la comparta como toda madre, ellas lo dijeron.

Negó con la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos.

—…él no será amado, como yo…este hijo solo es una obligación y él solo tendrá obligaciones desde que nazca…ni siquiera yo lo quiero.

Levi le vio afligido por esa última revelación, hizo una mueca y suspiró. Conteniendo el comentario que iba a hacer posó las manos en su cintura y dio un beso suave a su vientre provocando un sonrojo en la mujer que no supo qué hacer ante eso.

— ¿Qué…?

Continuó dándole besos dulces, sentía de inmediato la calidez emanar de su vientre.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuándo pudo hablar.

—Lo trato como si fuera mío.

—Pero no lo es.

—Pero me haría muy feliz que lo fuera—admitió dando otro beso y alzando la mirada para verle. —Cierre los ojos…e imagine a su bebé, podrá sentir su felicidad.

Ella lo observó con cierta devoción y ternura al escuchar sus palabras, su corazón retumbó con fuerza en su pecho y acarició su rostro de forma inconsciente.

—Levi…hay una condición para que se desarrolle como se debe…—tomó su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró. —Él debe tener a alguien que le de energía y amor…como yo no sé sentirlo debo aprender y…—se sonrojó demasiado desviando una mirada. —La gran María dijo, pues… ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó más que avergonzada incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Levi sonrió inevitablemente comprendiendo, era él quien le suplicaba a María todas las noches que le ayudara a contener sus sentimientos por esa mujer tan pura.

—Sí, se cómo se hacen—contestó con una pequeña sonrisa colocando las manos sobre las de ella.

—P-pues debo…ella dijo que debo buscar a un hombre que me ame para que me enseñe y el bebé pueda seguir creciendo—susurró con el rostro aún más rojo. —Y sólo te conozco a ti por lo que pensé que ella hablaba de ti…

Levi se dijo que le agradecería a su señora María después por la oportunidad que le dio, tomó la mano de la castaña y la colocó en su pecho.

— ¿Siente eso, hermana?

Eren asintió con prisa, sorprendida.

— ¿Puede ver el brillo en mis ojos? —preguntó tomando su mentón para que le viera fijamente.

—S-sí…

—Eso y muchas cosas más las provoca usted—su voz se mantenía baja, íntima para ambos. —Yo no siento cariño por usted.

— ¿E-entonces que es lo que sientes?

—Yo la amo—dijo enderezándose despacio, acercándose a ella. —Es un impulso ciego a hacer todo por usted, a clamar su sonrisa, a amar a esta criatura aún si no es mi sangre la que lleva en sus venas…solo por el hecho de estar en su vientre.

La mujer dejó escapar el aliento por sus palabras mientras sentía sus orejas calientes por el sonrojo, le parecía tan…hermosa la forma en que se expresaba…

—La adoro como a usted—continuó intentando no incomodarla. —Me siento ciego cuando no estoy a su lado.

— ¿Eso pasa aunque no tengamos mucho de conocernos?

—Puede darse en tan poco tiempo si la persona es tan especial y hermosa como usted.

—Levi, exageras—soltó una risita nerviosa por la cercanía, podía percibir su aroma. —Yo solo intento ser un contenedor adecuado—desvió la mirada por la forma en que él le veía. —L-la mejor madre—jugó un poco con la idea, deseaba cerrar los ojos en ese momento y fantasear con que ese hijo era suyo de verdad.

—Y eso la vuelve perfecta en mi corazón.

Los ojos de la castaña se aguaron al escucharlo y soltó un jadeo bajando los ojos a ver la mano de Levi sobre su vientre.

—Los votos no me dejan…—su voz tembló dejando sus manos en el pecho del guardia.

Intercambiaron una mirada y Levi se alejó despacio para decepción de la mujer, aunque era lo moralmente correcto debido a la posición de ambos.

—Lo sé…por eso me conformo con cuidarla.

Ella le detuvo antes de que se alejara más y acarició su rostro.

—Levi…ayúdame por favor.

La miró fijo buscando un indicio de ese cariño que él sentía, por minúsculo que fuera pero no había nada más que... responsabilidad. Suspiró tragando su pesadez y amargura. Los amores imposibles eran algo que siempre se había propuesto evitar.

—Como pida hermana—susurró algo decepcionado agachando la cabeza.

Eren le hizo alzar la vista y besó sus labios con torpeza, lo mejor que su nerviosismo le permitió. Pidió perdón a las diosas porque iba a romper sus votos pero ahora no importaba realmente si era para el hijo de la gran Sina, ¿cierto?

—Sólo podré amarte hoy, espero que sea suficiente para ambos…—susurró más que apenada y un poco entristecida.

Tragó sus lágrimas y le sonrió a medias, mentiría si dijera que era suficiente…jamás lo sería pero un ser tan inalcanzable en todo sentido…bueno, no podría siendo un simple mortal más.

—Estoy a su disposición, señorita—dijo separándose para hacerle una reverencia.

Lo observó con dulzura y se quitó el velo de la cabeza dejando que su cabello largo cayera en su espalda para abrazar al hombre que no podía disimular su sufrimiento ante la idea de no poder amarla libremente.

—Hoy soy Eren—le dijo al oído sintiendo los brazos del guardia rodear su cintura.

— ¿Puedo proclamarla mía…solo por hoy?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta por sus palabras y suspiró deseando no haber nacido con ese destino, deseando ser solo una campesina que pudiera formar una familia con él.

—Solo por hoy, soy tuya Levi.

—Mi preciosa Eren—susurró acariciando su cabello.

Eren tembló ante sus palabras y se aferró a él, no quería más eso…no ahora que de verdad sentía que la querían.

—Mi amado Levi—respondió cerrando los ojos, ya no sabía si el dolor que sentía era suyo o de Levi…o de ambos, eso solo le haría daño a su bebé…

El azabache se tomó un momento para contener el llanto imprevisto. No quería arruinar su única oportunidad de amarla sin tapujos, pero el pensar que al siguiente amanecer volverían a ser dos conocidos apenas solo hería su ya magullado corazón. Más ahora que sentía a ese ser en crecimiento como suyo. Todo era demasiado para aguantarlo. Una vez se calmó, le hizo separarse un poco para, acariciándola, besar sus labios con ternura y suavidad, lento e inocente, pues sabía de su inexperiencia.

Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza contra su pecho y lo sentía hasta en sus oídos, estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. Siempre creyó que nunca sería amada por nadie de esa forma, pero ahí estaba, cediendo ante Levi y correspondiendo lo mejor que podía.

Se separó un momento para verla con detalle, deslizando esa tela suave como seda fuera de su cuerpo con lentitud. Verla con morbo... no podía por ahora, porque se dedicaba a grabar cada instante en su memoria y en su piel si es que era posible. La vergüenza de la situación pudo con ella y bajó la mirada al sentirse expuesta, estaba ahí ante él mostrándole lo que ni siquiera ella quería ver, tomó una mano de Levi y la llevó a su vientre para calmarse, para sentirlo real...para creerse y creer a la criatura suya desde siempre.

Le dio una caricia suave, sintiendo con sus dedos su ombligo hundido aún, y lo apenas abultado que estaba su vientre, mientras se acercaba a seguir probando sus labios con esmero. Era preciosa. Cada paso que avanzaba se retractaba de su decisión, ¿realmente un campesino cualquiera merecía tocar tremenda belleza?

Soltó sus labios con un sonido húmedo y deslizó fuera sus vestiduras, quedando desnudo frente a ella. En verdad sentía vergüenza de mostrarse tan repulsivo ante ella. Otra vez se retractaba, con más fuerza que antes. Bajó la mirada y cerró los párpados con fuerza. De seguro al ver su físico apenas fortalecido, con estómago flácido aunque no muy protuberante, y músculos desaparecidos, lleno de cicatrices y magulladuras, lo hallaría repulsivo, como se sentía en ese momento.

Le observó atenta y pasó los dedos por sus cicatrices con curiosidad, su mirada se llenó de lágrimas que no derramó y se dedicó a besar todas las cicatrices que tuvo enfrente. Deseando que nunca más sintiera dolor, que fuese feliz. Él soltó un jadeo tembloroso al sentir sus labios, era demasiado para él. Su llanto salió tímido y silencioso, siendo limpiado de inmediato. Ella no debía ver nada de eso pero no pudo evitar que lo notara, Eren tomó su rostro con todo su amor y limpió el camino de lágrimas que intentaba ocultar, besó sus parpados y le sonrió besando por último sus labios.

—Te amo Levi—susurró muy bajo, solo para él.

Levi sonrió ampliamente decidiendo abandonar su mente y la tomó en brazos para recostarla en la cama con dulzura.

—Le amo, amo su preciosa sonrisa y a la hermosa criatura que es…nuestro hijo—susurró queriendo convencerse de esa mentira.

No pudo evitar sonreír, esa era la mentira más bonita que le habían dicho, pensar que eran una familia…

—Es tuyo y mío, de nadie más—completo la mentira provocando que ambos sonrieran.

Sellaron sus palabras con un beso dulce sin dedicarse a pensarlo mucho para convencerse...serían unos padres amorosos, sí…

Los labios de Levi sobre su piel le arrancaban suspiros y sus caricias hacían que sus músculos se contrajeran con anticipación debido a la sensibilidad. Eren luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos y observar al azabache amándola con dedicación y cuidado, con adoración como si ella fuera una especie de diosa.

No, no era una diosa, era una simple mortal que amaba a ese hombre aunque antes fuera demasiado inocente…o tonta para darse cuenta. Nada de lo que él hacía le lastimaba, la trataba con tanto amor, como si conociera su cuerpo a la perfección y supiera donde tocar para hacerla sentir tan bien, quería ser suya en todo sentido y hasta ahora lo notaba.

Levi besó una y otra vez su vientre mientras sus dedos osaban invadir su interior con delicadeza, profanando ese cuerpo virgen que ningún mortal repulsivo como él podía imaginar poseer ni en sus más locos sueños…pero ahí estaban.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó subiendo a besar sus labios de nuevo.

—Sí…hazlo—le pidió rodeando su cuello con los brazos para sentirle más cerca.

Se crispó un poco al sentir la intromisión pero por la forma tan dulce en que lo hacía se relajó al instante acostumbrándose, era reconfortante ser uno con la persona que amaba…la única persona que amaba y que la amaba. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Levi y colocó las manos sobre su vientre, se sentía diferente, más cálido.

—Se ve hermosa justo ahora—le dijo provocando una sonrisa amplia en el rostro de la castaña.

—Lo dices porque me amas—acarició su rostro y le besó.

—Lo digo porque usted es perfecta.

Se sintió realmente conmovida y acarició su rostro, escuchar las palabras de un hombre enamorado…era hermoso.

—Te amo…y te amaré hasta el fin de mis días—le aseguró buscando sus labios.

—Es algo que guardaré en mi corazón, siempre—se había sentido tan aliviado al escucharla, sentía sus palabras tan reales.

La temperatura en sus cuerpos aumento y Eren comenzó a sentirse abrumada por las sensaciones tan placenteras, incluso intentaba contener su voz que salía de forma vergonzosa pero a Levi parecía gustarle así que lo mantenía bajo solo para él.

Sintió espasmos de nuevo y esta vez su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si estuviera conteniendo algo, no dejó que él se detuviera y se aferró a su cuerpo para que continuara…era sofocante y sentía de alguna manera que solo así podría calmarlo.

Cuando se sintió relajar por completo escuchó a Levi soltar un gruñido acompañado de su nombre y después ambos cayeron completamente debilitados en la cama, agitados y abrazados.

Sintió como Levi intentaba alejarse y ella se negó abrazándolo con más fuerza.

— ¿Estarás a mi lado hasta el final? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa dándole besos en su hombro intentando relajarse ante sus caricias suaves en su vientre.

—Siempre, mi amada.

—Gracias…—susurró contra su piel, más tranquila.

Pegó la espalda de Eren a su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos comenzando a dar besos dulces en su cabeza y reanudando las caricias en su vientre, ahora era más notorio el cariño que emanaba de ahí.

—Duerme un poco.

Ella asintió accediendo a obediente a la petición y colocó las manos sobre las de Levi para sentirse más relajada.

—Eren—le llamó sintiéndola comenzar a caer dormida entre sus brazos. —Te amo—susurró algo nervioso por tutearla…debía guardarle respeto a pesar de todo.

La risita cansada de la castaña le hizo olvidar por completo el temor que lo había invadido de un momento a otro.

—Te amo, Levi.

* * *

 **Bueno…esto surgio porque he jugado mucho Silent Hill xD la idea del 1 y el 3 sobre mujeres embarazadas de un dios xD me llevo a esto, rolee esto con mi partner y pues lo pasé para aca porque era la idea original, hacer un fic xD así que…será un two-shot, supongo xD depende de como lo vea jajaja en fin~ gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado xD**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	2. Salvada

_**SnK no me pertenece, tampoco SH que fue de donde salió la idea, solo que lo romantice muuuucho xD hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Holy Mother**

 **Capítulo 2 "Salvada"**

Eren no tuvo el valor para negarse cuando le contaron de su misión en la vida, solo atinó a agachar la cabeza y murmurar un suave "entendido" a toda la congregación religiosa que era su familia…así, abnegada y sumisa sintió el pasar de los años con terror hasta que el momento llegó.

Un niño en su vientre en un par de meses parecía una locura y tenía un miedo profundo al saber que moriría al final de su misión, ella quería vivir y disfrutar su vida… ¿por qué era la elegida? ¿acaso era un castigo por mal comportamiento? No sabía y era mejor que comenzara a resignarse si no quería ser quemada en una hoguera por traidora.

Su instrucción sobre el embarazo comenzó y aprendió de todos los síntomas con los que tendría que lidiar, además de las personas de las que debía cuidarse y las oraciones que debía hacer para que todo saliera según la profecía.

Si bien esos habían sido meses duros y de mucho estrés, al abrir los ojos esa tarde se sintió aliviada como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido mágicamente. Sentía el calor que Levi le transmitía en ese dulce abrazo y con las suaves caricias en su vientre estaba completamente segura, ¿de verdad era tan malo la forma en que lo amaba? Le parecía algo puro y honesto de parte de los dos…y bien sabían que en cuanto se levantaran de la cama, se vistieran y él pusiera un pie fuera del cuarto tendrían que olvidar el momento tan maravilloso que habían pasado.

Suspiró al pensar en eso y se removió para voltear a acurrucarse en el pecho del azabache, no quería alejarse de su lado nunca.

—Eren—murmuró él, su voz baja y suave le provocó una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alzando la vista para verlo fijamente.

El gesto de Levi vaciló entre duda y nerviosismo, meditando bastante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Vámonos—dijo acariciando los pómulos suaves de la joven. —Vámonos lejos, donde podamos estar juntos y criar al niño como nuestro…

La castaña sintió sus ojos escocer y suspiró bajando la cabeza en un intento para contener el llanto. Levi la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Lo siento, no debí decirlo…

—Me encantaría—le interrumpió ella correspondiendo al abrazo. —Pero no puedo…—soltó un sollozo involuntario y cubrió su boca para tratar de contenerse. —S-si nos atrapan…ellos te castigaran, te…te lastimarán de las maneras más horribles que hay y no podré verte en caso de que te dejen vivir—se aferró a él y restregó su rostro en el pecho del mayor. —No quiero perderte, Levi.

Él suspiró y llenó su cabeza de besos para calmarla, no podía discutir con eso y por lo mismo es que no había querido sugerirlo, la iglesia era demasiado rígida con sus fieles y sobretodo de forma interna.

—Tienes razón, lo siento—le dijo una y otra vez sin dejar los besos conciliadores. —Sería complicado…más ahora que todo mundo esta alerta por ti.

—S-si…sobrevivo, tal vez podamos aprovechar…

—Pero no tendríamos al bebé.

—Él no es...no es nuestro—dijo cerrando los ojos buscando calmarse.

Se quedaron en silencio, ella tenía razón, pero por un momento quiso creer que lo era, que podía tenerlos a los dos y formar una familia. Era un sueño precioso, pero al final solo quedaba como un sueño.

Levi hizo una mueca resignada y tomó el mentón de la chica para que le viera a los ojos.

—Tal vez…podamos tener los propios—le dijo tranquilo en un intento de zanjar el tema por la buena. —Hacer un hogar…

Eren sonrió y se estiró un poco para dejarle un beso suave, inocente y dulce en los labios.

—Viviré—le prometió más segura que nunca, sorprendiéndose a ella misma incluso. —Para que podamos hacerlo realidad.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y le dio besos su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas por lo que tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar reír en voz alta.

—Hasta entonces…tendremos que fingir que nada pasa aquí—se acomodó en el pecho de la joven y agradeció silenciosamente las caricias en su cabello.

—Lo sé, el trato se volverá frío.

—Lo siento, no quisiera que fuese así—murmuró con tono agotado.

—Está bien, aguantaremos—le aseguró ella dejándole que descansara a gusto.

—Eso espero…

Eren suspiró y acomodó la mejilla en la cabeza del azabache, como si pudiera esconderlo fundiéndolo en su cuerpo.

—Levi—le llamó en voz baja, vigilando la puerta.

— ¿Hm? —el guardia estaba más dormido que despierto.

—Te amo—dijo firme y claro, no tenía ninguna duda de sus sentimientos.

Ackerman sonrió y suspiró dándole un beso en su cuello.

—Te amo—respondió con voz adormilada y feliz.

 **-/-/-/-**

Comenzó a sentirse mal cuando estaban en la sagrada ceremonia y no pudo comer nada durante la cena, caminó a su habitación ayudada por la hermana Annie y por Levi. Al recostarla en la cama la mayor le sugirió que descansara lo más que pudiera pues el parto sería pronto…Eren sintió que su temperatura corporal bajaba drásticamente con esas palabras, el momento había llegado y no estaba lista aún, no quería dejar a su bebé, no quería dejar a Levi, no quería morir.

La rubia se fue dándole la clara instrucción al guardia de avisarle en cuanto ella entrara en labor de parto, él se quedó dentro y espero a que se quedara dormida pues estaba más que preocupado y seguro tan asustado como ella. Si bien, la gran Maria le había asegurado que ella viviría, todavía tenía ese mal presentimiento instalado en el pecho.

Estuvo a su lado el par de horas que dormitó, sosteniendo su mano y revisando que no tuviera fiebre cada tanto.

Cuando ella despertó quejándose en voz alta del dolor y sosteniéndose el vientre supo que debía echar a correr por la mujer que haría de comadrona y por el pastor Nick que era el designado por la Gran Madre* -la mayor autoridad de la religión- para ser el tutor del mesías, incluso si deseaba llevársela en lugar de avisarles no sabía cómo ayudarle a tener al bebé y no quería hacerle daño, por mucho que doliera admitirlo…necesitaba de ellos.

Los dos llegaron con paso apresurado y divisaron a la joven que suplicaba entre sollozos que le ayudaran, Levi no podía imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo y quiso correr a su lado, besar sus labios y asegurarle que todo estaría bien…pero no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar pues el pastor ya lo había sacado a empujones del cuarto cerrando con seguro para que no interrumpiera. Pegó la frente a la puerta y cerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos de Eren, se sentía tan impotente…y tenía tanto miedo de que ella no pudiese aguantar.

El tiempo le pareció eterno hasta que escuchó un grito más fuerte y después llanto, tragó saliva para no sollozar y apretó los puños conteniéndose de tirar la puerta para verles…el pequeño sonaba sano. Se alejó de la puerta antes de que el pastor Nick abriera y saliera con el bebé envuelto con una cobija, quiso acercarse a verlo, pero no podía arriesgarse, tensó la mandíbula y tratando de parecer calmado observó a la rubia cerrar la puerta con llave…esa hija de puta se estaba asegurando de que Eren muriera…si es que no lo estaba aún.

—Le agradecemos infinitamente por su servicio en estos meses—le hizo una suave reverencia y le sonrió de forma sutil. —Si me acompaña, le daré su paga y una pequeña recompensa por su lealtad a las diosas al cuidar de la hermana Eren.

—Es usted muy generosa, hermana—hizo el saludo militar y apretó los puños demás para evitar temblar de impotencia. — ¿Podría pasar por él después? Ahora realmente me gustaría descansar…claro, a menos de que deba quedarme a cuidar a la hermana Eren aún.

—Oh no, ella ya descansa, su cuerpo será santificado por las diosas, su trabajo ha terminado—inclinó suavemente la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa. —Puede pasar por su paga el día de mañana si lo prefiere.

—Sería mucho mejor, de verdad.

—Bien, lo espero mañana temprano—hizo otra reverencia y escondió las manos en sus mangas. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, hermana—dijo y caminó a la salida, aparentando normalidad lo mejor que pudo.

Sus pasos se volvieron pesados cuando cruzó la entrada principal, asegurándose de hacer saber a sus compañeros que el mesías había nacido…más que nada para que se relajaran y distrajeran mientras él veía la manera de volver por su dulce Eren. Caminó fingiendo no tener rumbo y rodeó el enorme castillo para llegar a la ventana de la habitación de la castaña, escaló de forma silenciosa por la enorme pared de piedra y entró con cuidado.

Eren aún se quejaba, pero se cubría la boca para que nadie le escuchara. Corrió a su lado y para revisarla.

—Eren, ¿qué pasa?

—Levi—murmuró aliviada, apretando las cobijas bajo ella. —A-ayúdame…duele aún…

— ¿Cómo te ayudo? —preguntó alarmado intentando comprender que pasaba.

—A-aquí…—jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Eren—le llamó sorprendido al pararse donde había estado Annie. —Tienes que seguir, amor…solo un poco más…

—P-pero…es que…el bebé ya…

—Escúchame, debes seguir—le apremió lavando sus manos en el agua del contenedor junto a la cama. —S-siempre llevaste dos bebés… ¿me oyes?

Ella se quejó mordiendo su mano y buscó aire con desesperación.

— ¿D-dos…?

—Sí, Eren…solo aguanta un poco más, nuestro niño depende de ti—murmuró y palpó la cabeza del niño algo nervioso porque nunca había hecho algo parecido antes. —Te ayudare como pueda, solo aguanta otro poco.

Se sintió motivada y quiso seguir, aunque su cuerpo le gritara que no tenía más energías. Tragó saliva con dificultad y sacó fuerza de alguna manera para poder continuar, estaba segura que su cabeza reventaría si seguía así pero no quería detenerse, no hasta saber que el pequeño había nacido bien.

El tiempo les pareció eterno y no supieron si habían sido solo minutos o un par de horas las que tuvieron que pasar para que la criatura pudiera nacer. El bebé se removió en cuanto estuvo libre y comenzó a llorar por lo que el azabache tuvo que hacer de todo para intentar que se calmara, si le escuchaban vendrían a quitárselos también.

—Eren—le llamó a la muchacha que parecía más muerta que viva, corrió a su lado y le acercó al niño que se removía y amenazaba con volver a llorar. —Es un niño…despierta por favor…

Ella no quería moverse, todo dolía y tenía frío.

—Eren no duermas…aún no, debes conocer a tu hijo—le suplicaba removiéndola con suavidad.

—Y-yo…—su voz sonó tan cansada y baja que si hubiese más ruido se habría perdido. —N-no…puedo…

—Haz un último esfuerzo, amor, no puedes dormir ahora…

Ella lloró sin poder contenerse y lucho contra todo su ser para poder abrir los ojos, divisó al pequeño que hacía pucheros y sonrió de forma inevitable…y pensar que antes no los quería…

—D-Damon—murmuró apenas en un balbuceo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Levi, observándola con atención.

—Damon…es su nombre—respondió un poco más alto, se sentía algo renovada.

El guardia sonrió y besó su frente.

—Qué lindo nombre, Eren.

—D-debo…pararme…

—Espera, limpiare a Damon y vendré a ayudarte.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos un momento, tenía que luchar con todas sus ganas de dormir, iba a cumplir su sueño de formar una familia con Levi pasara lo que pasara. Al sentirse un poco mejor, se ayudó de todo para sentarse en la cama sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo.

—Espera un poco—le pidió él, acercándose luego de dejar al niño en el sillón. —Debo limpiarte y cambiarte.

—N-no…solo cámbiame…el vestido que me regalaste está en…el armario al fondo.

Ackerman asintió obediente y sacó lo que le pidió para desnudarla con cuidado, la vistió y le pasó al bebé para sentarla en el sillón.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella confundida al verlo acomodar su ropa ensangrentada en la cama.

—Annie dijo que te iban a santificar así que…que mejor que darles lo que quieren.

Eren soltó una risita cansada y besó la frente del pequeño que se calmó un poco.

—Vamos—se acercó a ella y le sonrió. —Les llevaré a casa.

Eren no supo bien por donde les había llevado puesto que nunca se alejaba tanto del castillo, pero era seguro que de esa casa nadie sabía. Estaba escondida en el bosque y era pequeña por lo que no llamaba tampoco la atención de nadie. Por dentro era muy acogedora y sorprendentemente era de dos plantas.

Sonrió cuando él besó su mejilla y le dijo que ese sería su hogar, le encantaba y se sentía tranquila al ver que podría realizar su único deseo. Levi le llevó a la recamara en el piso superior y la sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama. Ella arrulló a su bebé que comenzó a llorar de nuevo y esta vez le dejaron que se desahogara con libertad.

—Lamento haberte callado antes—murmuró el azabache a Damon y besó su frente. — ¿Ahora si quieres tomar un baño? —le preguntó a la castaña que asintió de inmediato.

—Me vendría bien para descansar después.

—Prepararé el baño entonces.

—Alimentare a Damon mientras.

Levi soltó una risita y besó sus labios para sorpresa de Eren…tenía tanto que no lo hacía.

—Vuelvo en seguida.

La muchacha cerró los ojos un momento y se permitió sonreír ampliamente, él había planeado todo eso para ella…había vuelto para verla y le ayudo cuando creyó que estaba muriendo…si eso no era una prueba de que su amor era verdadero entonces no sabía lo que era.

—Levi—le llamó antes de que saliera y abrió los ojos para verlo fijamente. —Te amo—dijo en voz alta y sintiéndose libre por primera vez.

—Te amo, Eren—le aseguró y le guiñó un ojo.

 **-/-/-/-**

Levi volvió temprano al castillo para no levantar sospecha alguna, que estaba seguro de no haber dejado ninguna evidencia, pero tampoco debía arriesgarse. Le había dejado una nota a su linda Eren para hacerle saber dónde estaría y la hora en que volvería, en verdad le pareció un sueño despertar y encontrarla a su lado, durmiendo tan tranquila…

Saludo a los guardias de la entrada y caminó derecho al despacho de la hermana Annie que ya lo esperaba, al verlo entrar le sonrió y le pidió que tomara asiento frente al escritorio, buscando unos papeles y la cartera de cuero donde venía el dinero.

—Permiso, hermana.

—Espero que haya descansado bien, se merecía esas horas de sueño—le aseguró tendiéndole la hoja donde debía firmar por el fin de sus labores.

Levi tomó la pluma y asintió mientras firmaba.

—Fue un honor haber servido a nuestra señora Sina cuidando de su hijo antes de su nacimiento.

La rubia sonrió y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

—Le seré sincera, la Gran Madre desea que usted se haga cargo de la seguridad del mesías hasta el final…está tan encantada con su trabajo con la difunta hermana Eren que está segura lo hará igual de bien con nuestro señor Demian.

— ¿Demian? —preguntó realmente sorprendido, ese era el nombre que le había sugerido a Eren.

—Sí, nuestra madre Sina le otorgó el privilegio a la hermana Eren de ponerle el nombre al mesías.

Levi asintió, realmente contento y algo nostálgico a la vez.

—Vaya, que buena noticia, me siento honrado de saber que podría tener el privilegio de cuidar al señor Demian—le devolvió la hoja y la pluma, recibiendo la cartera de cuero. — ¿Se le hará funeral a la hermana Eren?

—No, solo haremos una ceremonia en su honor—aclaró acomodando los papeles. —Cremaremos sus ropas que fue todo lo que quedó y la Gran Madre oficiará la ceremonia para que su alma este tranquila al lado de las grandes diosas.

—El pastor Nick dijo que la santificarían.

—No, no, no tenemos autorización de las diosas para eso.

—Entiendo, gracias por todo, hermana.

—No hay de que, le haré saber en cuanto la Gran Madre pida su presencia.

Él asintió y se puso de pie, hizo el saludo militar y una leve reverencia para salir del despacho, le habían dado mucho dinero gracias a la recompensa por el cuidado de Eren…bien podía ir al pueblo de al lado y comprarle algunas cosas a su esposa y a su bebé…ese simple pensamiento y el saber que podría cuidar de su otro hijo le calentaban el pecho y le animaban enormemente.

* * *

 *** o sea al estilo el Papa xD se entendió no?**

 **Bueno, ya he venido con este cap :) ¿recuerdan que no sabía si hacer long fic o no? Pues lo pensé muchísimo y al final decidí dejarlo en solo tres capítulos, ¿por qué? Pues porque luego me iba a poner nena de que no se que poner y no se que chuchas xD gracias por opinar, en serio, me ayudan uwu**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿quedó bien? Espero que si xD gracias mil veces por leer nwn les amo con todo mi hígado**

 **¡Ah! Para terminar quiero contestar a un review guest.**

 _ **Van:**_ **querida van, este fic es precisamente sobre eso, las inseguridades de ambos como personas reales, Levi estuvo en muchas batallas antes de llegar ahí y al ser guardia dejo de ejercitarse como antes, Eren en cambio jamás había estado con otra persona y no tiene idea de las relaciones románticas, los he puesto así porque son perfectos a su manera, quedan mejor y más reales, la verdad es que me gustan más así porque los siento más…reales…no se xD gracias por comentar y pues...espero que te guste. Gracias por comentar y leer :3**

 **En fin! Gracias, mil gracias por sus opiniones nwn si puedo el domingo subo el resto xD y pues para la otra semana ya veo que subiré jajaja perdonen la tardanza preciosos. Besos.**

 **Rave~**


End file.
